Windshield wipers are used to clean the windshield of a vehicle so that the driver of the vehicle has a less obstructed view. Windshield wiper systems are used on a variety of vehicles, such as cars, trucks and industrial vehicles, including harvesting vehicles such as combines, tractors and balers.
In conventional windshield wiper systems, the wipers move across the windshield in an arc motion (non-linear). The top edges of windshields, however, are typically shaped differently (e.g., more linear) than the arc motion of the wipers in these conventional windshield wiper systems. Accordingly, when these conventional windshield wipers move across the windshield, an upper area of the windshield between the top edge of the windshield and the arc shape of the uppermost edge of the wiped area may not be wiped by the conventional wiper. This unwiped area or portions of the unwiped area may be in lines of sight that interfere with an operator's vision of objects outside of the vehicle.
Conventional systems that address these unwiped windshield areas are complex systems that may, for example, use multiple motors, multiple actuators and/or multiple cams, which are more expensive, occupy more space and allow for more potential problems to occur. An improved windshield wiper system is needed.